Zalfie Ever After
by SophieLouiseMellet
Summary: New story based on the big events in the Zalfie household 3 Involves the attendance of a Troyler wedding as well as a few unexpected twists... Enjoy, Follow, Like and Review please 3
1. Chapter 1

(TEASER! STORY TO BEGIN ON THE 20th OF September!)

Zoe's P.O.V

Ours is an unusual kind of story I must admit. Me and Alfie were from the same world but our world was completely different to that of most other people our age. We enjoy spending our time at conventions and vlogging everything we do and that's fine except sometimes it can get a little out of control. This is our story.


	2. Teaser

Zalfie Ever After

Zoe's P.O.V

I met him in a coffee shop, he bought a large and i bought a small but him being the clutz he is dropped it on the floor and burnt my foot. We sat together after that and laughed about our past moments of comlete and utter stupidity. He told me of the time he fell off his skate board and i laughed so much it almost hurt; and he laughed at the time i nearly walked into the street with my skirt tucked in my pants.

I had never felt that way about a guy before, he was just fascinating! He made me smile when i wanted to cry and he bought me chocolate when i couldn't hold my tears in. Now we've been together for quite a while and there's nothing i'd rather be doing than snuggling up to him on the couch and watching a Disney movie. But this my beautiful friends, is the story of what happened after all the fame and Youtube, when we settled down and just how we managed to stay together.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I remember one time we were both lying in bed and i couldn't hold in my news. I had to tell him. At this point we had been together for nearly 5 years and were into our early twenties. I turned around to him and he looked at me in complete astonished. I squealed almost in excitement as I told him I was pregnant. And at that point he become overpowered with emotions and he began to give me mixed signals... he became over thrown with passion and began to kiss me, pulling our bodies together as he held on to my waist with one hand and cupped my face with the other. We were wild it's only fair to say. He seemed like such a sweet guy but in our hay day we were just far too in love to care.

After about an hour of fun we finally laid down and began to talk. It took him a while to sensor what was happening to us and for him to remember the reason he became so overcome with passion, I was pregnant and he just couldn't catch on! Even when I told him straight up and just came out with it god knows how many times he would just say 'no?' as if it was difficult to believe for him. I know he was in shock but he was pretty slow when it came to getting out of it.

When we told our friends they all screamed and ran to hug me, but of course; like all men do, Marcus, Caspar, Joe and Alfie all went in for a classic bro hug before Caspar turned around and announced

'This means Emma Lee will now have a friend to play with!' The guys all burst into laughter and myself, Naomi, Tyler and Troye all just looked at them gone out. They had a peculiar friendship but I wasn't going to doubt it. Tyler and Troye were like my little munchkins and they couldn't stop hugging me with excitement. Naomi and I laughed as they took it in turns to ask questions about the future burrito baby.

"Can you raise it to call me bubba Troye?" He asked with amazement, his eyes widened with hope.

"And it has to call me Nana Oakley, No grandma or granny but nana." Troye laughed at Tyler and then kissed him before telling him to shut up and stop being a fool.

"Tyler I was serious about it calling me bubba Troye and you just go and ruin the mood with y'all's sarcasm and stuff." This made me laugh again and I and Naomi decided to get some air and give our ribs a break from laughing so hard. I loved those guys, they were the best friends a girl could have asked for. If I could do it all again I would. There's no doubt in that!


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

We all soon got over the fact that I was expecting as soon as we heard the doorbell ring.

"PIZZA! Pizza, pizza, pizza, pizza, pizzaaaaa…" Caspar cried. He sure did love his pizza. I walked towards the door to take in the pizza and pay the delivery man but I was pulled back by a tender hand. "Oh no, you must sit! The baby could be hear any minute!" Tyler declared jokingly before signaling for me to return to the lounge with the others and proceeding to pay for the pizza himself.

When he finally appeared in the lounge doorway with five boxes of various pizza combinations all our eyes widened. Caspar hunched himself over and walked like a demonic creature towards Tyler.

"Oooh, my preciousss…" He whispered as he raised his arms up to Tyler before being given half of the pile to bring back to the table. He was such a funny young man back then and he knew how to make us all laugh when we needed it. He stood back up and placed the blue coloured boxes on the table before stepping back to complain about how hunching his back hurt and saying he was going to die. Joe pulled Caspar onto the sofa and touched his back gently with the tip of his index finger.

"There you go buddy, good as new. I zapped it with my magic finger!" He said in his Harry Potter impression. Caspar laughed and grinned unrealistically before saying in a very feminine voice,

"Oh you!" We all exchanged glances across the room and laughed as Tyler look bewildered. Alfie turned on the television and placed a pizza box on our lap to share and Marcus copied, doing the same with Naomi. As the film progressed the variety of pizza's ranging from Hawaiian to barbeque chicken slowly disappeared into the mouths of all my little munchkins. Alfie let out a loud burp and blew it in my face. How disgusting! But at the same time I'm glad he felt he could be himself with me. I loved him after all.


End file.
